True Identities
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Astoria has committed a heinous crime and should've paid for, but instead she has a new life and a new identity. M for Language, Violence, Sexual Content
1. Letter Home

_Dear Mother and Father,  
_

_I write this from my cold cell in Azkaban. I thought of all the people in the world, my parents should know the truth. First I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to both of you; I know you wanted me to be more like Ginny or Ron or any of my other cousins, but I was born to do bigger things._

_When I first got caught they assumed I was death eater and was doing this all for power, but the truth was, and still is, that I did this all for love. She disrespected me and Draco, and I couldn't let her continue; she was threatening to destroy my life. I know the Ministry will read this, so I figured I might as well tell the whole truth. _

I sighed as I wrote the letter and felt a tear sting my cheek. My cell mate sat only a few feet from the desk I was writing at on her bed. She looked up at me and laughed harshly, "So you're the crazy bitch that killed Pansy Parkinson," she said walking over to me and sitting beside my paper on the desk. I rolled my eyes and continued to write to my mother and father.

_It's truth. I did kill Pansy Parkinson on the tenth of June and I did do it quite viciously. Not only did I kill her, but I tortured her until she begged fro her life._

"What're you writing?" my Azkaban cell mated asked me. I hugged angrily and turned away from her. "You know it's going to be a long stay if you don't make friends," she said before walking away. However, I was planning on staying long; I was going to break free from this hell hole. I knew how Sirius did it, and lucky for me I had the same kind of talent, but I was a black panther.

_The morning of her death Pansy came to the cottage for tea and I had everything all planned. Yes, a murder like that couldn't just be done without planning. It took me three years to plan how she would die. She came to the door and I let her in, that was the last time she was ever seen. Our tea was enjoyable enough until Draco came home. Pansy walked right up to him and hugged him, pressing her ridiculously large fake breasts into him. I had to pull Draco away just to get a kiss from my husband. She touched his leg throughout all of the remainder of tea and then when she went to leave she pressed into him and grabbed his baggage and then was when I knew it was time to strike. _

_I asked Draco to go out and get me some chocolate frogs and I told him how many exactly I wanted. The closest town, as you know, is a little over an hour away, so I had time. Pansy had just turned to leave when I took the antique china that Draco's father had given us when we were married and hit her over the head with it. I needed to move quickly so I dragged her unconscious body into the house and used a broken piece of china to carve the message into her chest. "Don't fuck with me." Once I'd finished carving the message I took the largest piece of the broken china and with a grin I stuck it to her throat and slid it across, like a knife in butter. _

I took a break and reread the letter. I wasn't sure how to finish it. I knew this would be the last time I would ever get any sympathy from my family and they would probably disown me. I knew this was coming. I planned the murder and I was ready to pay for it, just not here. Actually, who the hell was I kidding I wasn't ready to pay for it, and I wouldn't.

_I love you both more than words can I say. This will be the last time I speak to you, considering now you know the truth. Tell Draco I'll always love him, until the day I die there will be no other man._

_Love always and forever,_

_Astoria Greengrass Malfoy_


	2. Something Like That

That was three years ago, and just like I said I would, I escaped. My name has changed, I'm now known as Suzanne Prewett and no one from my old life knows who I once was. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy is dead.

I moved once I was out... to the flat across town from Draco's. He was taking my death surprisingly well, which worried me. It made me wonder if he ever really loved me or if he just married me because of the betrothel. But this time, I was going to win his heart and show him the real me... or at least the real me minus the name. Once I escaped Azkaban I died my hair a vibrant red and altered a few facial features, I couldn't let anyone know that I was Astoria Greengrass.

It was the first of the month that I found out I had a new neighbor and nothing surprised me more than seeing that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Prewett," I heard the landlord say loudly from the other side of the door.

"One moment," I called back, searching for the money I'd stashed away for my rent. I found it under the couch cushion that Bernie (my large Bernese Mountain dog) was lounging on. I laughed as I walked to the door and pulled it open with a smile, "Found it," I said handing her the money, "one of these days I'll remember to give this to you without you coming to my door."

She looked at me and smiled, "You're such a sweetheart, Sue," she said while placing her small, aging hand lightly on my left cheek. She was the sweetest old woman I'd ever met. I smiled and peered out the door to find Draco standing there.

I smiled at him and he paid his rent before walking over to me. "Hey," he said with that smirk that I fell in love with all of those years ago. I sighed and tried to hide the girlish grin that was crossing my face.

"Hi," I replied with a smile I knew would drive him nuts. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side as if I looked farmiliar. Granted I was the woman he _loved_ three years ago, but how could he know that. Shit, what if he did recognize me. That would ruin everything; would he turn me in to the ministry? "What," I added, trying to sound casual. I tried adding a laugh but it came out sounding like a laugh you'd give to someone right before you kill them. Mission failed.

"You remind me of someone," he said nonchalantly as he looked away. I decided not to ask any more on the subject, mostly because I knew, but partially because I didn't really want to know if I was wrong or not.

I merely smiled and almost immediately changed the subject, "Are you all unpacked?" I asked curiously as I stepped out of my flat, leaving the door slightly ajar. He shook his head and I laughed slightly. I couldn't help but think how typical Draco that was. He probably wouldn't be fully unpacked for another year or so. "Would you like some dinner?" I offered, "I have plenty." I moved back to my door and opened it to him. He smiled gratefully and thanked me.

The second he walked in the door, Bernie pretty much mauled him to death with wet, playful kisses. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Draco interact with Bernie, like they were long lost friends. Bernie never really dealt well with people and I was happy to see that he and Draco got along because if everything went according to plan they would be spending a lot more time together.

I set the small table I'd placed in the kitchen knook and made three plates of food. "There are only two of us," Draco stated as if I hadn't noticed.

"I know that, silly," I chuckled, "I made Bernie a plate. I like to make him his own meals," I said with a shrug as I laid out the food. Draco chuckled as he sat down, and Bernie came to sit beside him.

"Why'd you move?" I finally asked. It was something that had been driving me insane and I'd been afraid to ask, but somehow mustered up the courage to ask.

"My wife passed away three years ago and I'm just now finishing all the work with her will and such."

Sadness crossed my face for a brief moment before I had to push it away. "Ready to be done with her?"

"Not at all. I just wished htat the process would have been less painful. It was bad enough that I had to lose my wife, but her death was drawn out, if that makes any sense."

My eyes welled up with tears so badly I had to pretend to drop a utensil just so I wipe my eyes in private. I was glad to see that he didn't think much of my clumsiness and took it for just that.

"I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

"Oh, were you ever married?"

"Once."

"Did he pass away?"

"Something like that." There wasn't really much else to say. I couldn't tell him what I reallly meant and I figured that leaving it at that was just enough. I didn't want to lie to him.


End file.
